Out of Reach
by SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD
Summary: James and Lily never really knew each other, everyone goes unnoticed. But it only takes time for them to know that sometimes you can't leave things in the dark.R&R![editedsummary]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all the stuff the disclaimers say. You know the drill, right? Oh yeah, some OoTP spoilers… You guys don't mind, right?

Chapter One

James Potter blew a kiss at a passing Hufflepuff, who giggled mercilessly. His best friend Sirius Black did the same with another and soon the group of giggling Hufflepuffs headed towards the girls' bathroom.

"I never seem to understand you both," their other good friend Samantha Livingston muttered, rolling her eyes. Remus Lupin, their best friend, laughed in agreement. "Why do you have to lead them on like that?"

"Aw, getting jealous, Sam?" Sirius teased, winking at her. Sam gave him a look of disgust before turning to James, who subconsciously ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Besides, I certainly don't see the point of you two liking Hufflepuffs! Of all bloody people in the world, Hufflepuffs!" she exclaimed, although her voice was pretty low. "It's not that I'm a racist, but you could go for some people who aren't very… coquettish."

"Y'know, I agree with Sam, Padfoot," James said, a smirk playing across his lips. "After all, we do deserve better. Someone who we can… count on."

"As what? Toys?" Remus muttered under his breath, making Sam choke in laughter. Sirius and James glared at their friend whilst Sam tried controlling her laughter.

"You both disgust me," Sam said, slinging her book bag over her shoulder. "Flirting with girls mercilessly during your free time is such a waste. Why don't you both just actually do homework—"

"Watch it, sweetie, you're beginning to sound like Lily Evans," James warned teasingly. Remus glanced at James.

"James, quit it. Lily's just a normal girl like everyone else."

"Yes, denying the fact that she wants me but she's just playing hard to get," James added, running a hand through his hair again. "Look, Moony, if she wants it that way, I don't really care."

"Based on the fact that maybe, just maybe, she actually doesn't want you," Sam retorted, earning a glare from James. "Maybe we should just head over to class. After all, it's the first day of sixth year, we shouldn't get all hyped up yet."

The four laughed before heading over to Transfiguration, earning a surprise they never really expected.

* * *

Lily Evans nervously tucked strands of her auburn hair behind her ear. Her only best friend, Matilda Vermont was going to be late again. Matilda never really understood punctuality. "God, Mattie," she murmured under her breath, "please come on time…"

Lily had changed. Her hair that was once very frizzy lay wavy below her shoulders. Her smile was brighter, her eyes sparkled more and her once chubby frame was now slender and actually slightly curvy.

"Whoa, Lily, check you out!" a Gryffindor, Damian Thomas, said, grinning cheekily at her. Lily rolled her eyes at him, although a smile lit her features. They had been good friends since first year, but never really got close because of Damian's love for Quidditch.

"Shh, James, look, it's Lily!" she heard a familiar voice say in hushed tones. Lily turned her head and saw her friend Samantha Livingston. After Lily had said bad things about James, Sam had never really forgiven her for saying it.

"Whoa, she's hot," Sirius said in surprise. Lily tried not to cuss under her breath. She turned her back on them and nervously tapped her fingers on the desk, wanting to ignore James and his group completely.

"Shut up, respect the lady," Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper. Lily sighed in relief, although it wasn't loud. Finally, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, sternly glaring at everyone.

"Oh my fricking god, I'm late again!" the class heard someone curse in the hallway. After a few minutes, the door burst open, revealing a very flustered girl with dark brown locks down beyond her shoulder blades and dark green eyes. Lily tried not to laugh at her best friend.

"Hello Ms. Vermont," Professor McGonagall said sternly. Matilda gulped nervously, moving up to the platform where McGonagall stood.

"I am _really _sorry, Professor M, I sort of lost my way again. Another thing was that the bathroom showers couldn't turn on and I had to hit it three times before it could work." _Perfect excuse, Mattie, based on the fact that I took a perfect warm shower this morning, _Lily thought.

"Funny, Vermont," another Gryffindor named Trisha Kramer sneered, "but my shower was perfectly fine this morning."

"Detention, Ms. Vermont, and ten points from Gryffindor." McGonagall turned her back on Matilda. She glared at Trisha before settling beside Lily. How they became best friends was a really different story.

"Perfect excuse, Mattie," Lily muttered under her breath, opening her book. Matilda rolled her eyes and tied her drenched hair up in a ponytail.

"Shut up, it would've worked if that ass of a Gryffindor didn't ruin it," Matilda replied angrily, taking down notes.

* * *

Sirius watched the whole class scenario with an even eye, sometimes lingering on the Hufflepuff girls up front. Somehow his body kept getting distracted, especially with the fact that Sam was sitting beside him, taking down notes. There was something his body tried to tell him, but he shrugged it off nervously. "Shit!" Sam cursed under her breath, pricking her finger.

"Shut up, Sam," Remus whispered, taking out his wand and muttering a healing curse. Sam muttered a thanks and a small smile before returning to her notes. A stab hit Sirius's stomach, something he never felt before, well, maybe when Regulus Black, his brother, got better stuff than he did.

"Sirius, are you paying attention?" Sam asked, peering into Sirius's steel grey eyes. He grinned at her and shook his head. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I never do. I just copy what you write, honey, remember?" Sirius said softly. Sam grinned, although there was a reprimanding look in her eyes. "Okay, I owe you."

"You better." Sam moved her head back to the blackboard, copying her notes. And for some reason, Sirius felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

**Please review my story! Thanks! I love it if you'd review it, even flames are okay:) Siriuslypadfooted**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Y'know, Lily Evans looks… different." James glanced down at the front, where Lily and Matilda sat. Remus grinned slyly. "Why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Since when'd you notice, eh, Prongs?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows. James flushed a cute shade of red, making some girls watching him giggle slightly. "You never used to notice her."

"Well, I'd acknowledge her when I need someone to tease aside from Snape," James said easily. Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius leaned over from behind to glance at his two best friends.

"God, will you two shut up?" he asked. "I'm trying to listen."

They heard Sam snort slightly. "Yeah right, and sooner or later Remus will end up slacking off in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sam commented, scribbling down on her parchment. Remus grinned and shoved her slightly. She grinned back.

"Getting back to my _lovely_ opinion," James said irritably, "She _does_ look different. I just noticed now, that's all."

"Gee, how lovely," Sam remarked sarcastically, just when the bell rang. "Besides, James, you really notice them when they're shining."

"Of course, they show the best assets." James smirked. Sam and Remus rolled their eyes. "Don't you two roll your eyes at me, young lady and young sir."

"Why, because you're the Almighty James Potter?" Remus retorted, a smile on his face. Sirius laughed.

"God, James, they have good comebacks on you," he said. Sam slung an arm around Sirius's shoulder.

"Of course, Siri, we have amazing wit," she said, a smile playing at her lips. Sirius noticed their close proximity and a large lump formed at his throat, his heart pumping wildly. "So, come on everyone, Charms next."

"Oh no!" James ran a hand through his hair. "We have a practical exam today!"

"That should be a cinch," Remus, Sam and Sirius said, shrugging. They suddenly grinned at each other. "Oh yeah!"

"James sucks at Charms!" Sirius sang. The trio laughed while James looked terribly disgruntled.

"Maybe we should ask Lily for help," Remus offered, a mischievous grin on his handsome face. Sam and Sirius started snorting and choking. James glared at the three of them.

"What is up with you? Just because I so happened to see Lily and found her incredibly attractive—"

"Hey, we only said noticing, we never said _anything _about attraction, James," Sam said matter-of-factly, her eyes sparkling brightly.

"Indeed, Jamie, we never said anything about that," Sirius agreed. James flushed a good shade of pink. "Jamie's attracted! Oooh!"

"Jamie and Lily—" Remus sang.

"Oh shut up," James said, his eyes blazing.

"Sitting in a tree—" Sam added.

"Oh sod it—"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G—" Sirius piped up.

"Pleasurable, but clearly—"

"First comes love, then comes marriage—" the three sang.

"You all annoy me," James muttered.

"Then comes Harry in a baby carriage!" Sam said cheerfully. All three of them stopped. "What'd I say?"

"Harry! Who the sodding hell is Harry?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Their kid!" Sam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the bloody universe. Sirius and Remus raised their eyebrows.

"Why will I name my kid Harry!" James thundered.

"Look, listen to this: Harry Potter. Doesn't it have a ring to it?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed that they hated her decision.

"Hmm, sort of does… It's like in those nice fantasy books, y'know?" Sirius said. "Y'know, like, uh… What are we learning in DADA?"

"Whomping Willows," Remus said promptly.

"See, hear this: Harry Potter and the Whomping Willow!" Sirius said, pumping a fist in the air. Remus looked at them as if they were retarded.

"Harry Potter and the WHOMPING WILLOW! Who would read a book like that!" he screamed. "You can't expect a movie, cartoons, hardbound books, paperback books and COSTUMES for something as incredibly _stupid _as Harry Potter and the Whomping Willow!"

"We're getting OFF topic!" James shouted. "Firstly, I am NOT getting married to Lily. Secondly, I will NOT name my child Harry. Thirdly, he will not be FAMOUS. Fourthly, he won't be famous way before I will!"

"God, what an ego," Sam muttered.

"FIFTHLY, there will NOT be books about him, no costumes, no cartoons, no action figures ("We never said anything about action figures!" Sirius argued), no snow globes ("What in the blazes of Azkaban are snow globes!" Sam asked) and no movies, whatever they are, about my son!"

"Whoever said you were going to have one?" they heard someone say. They turned their heads and saw Lily and Mattie. "By the way you were shouting, the whole Hogwarts could collapse."

James flushed a good color of dark crimson. "Well, eh… I sort of… you see…"

"We were just joking around!" Sam interrupted, grinning. "No big deal, nothing to see! Bye-bye, loves!"

Lily and Mattie shrugged before walking away, slightly amused. Sam turned to the three. "We should stop talking about James's future in the hallways."

* * *

They reached the Charms class and nervously sat down. Well, James nervously sat down. Sam, Sirius and Remus just sat down as if it was an ordinary Charms class. "God, what if I can't pass!" James wailed.

"Well, actually, you might have to be tutored by Lily." Sirius grinned cheekily, only earning a lovely shove. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh god… Oh god…" James didn't want to hyperventilate. "I don't think I can breathe… Oh my…"

"Shut up, and get a hold of yourself!" Remus said. "Stand strong! Be a man!"

"I don't want to be a man!" James squeaked. "This is a whole different level!"

"Relax, we're just having that diagnostic stuff. If we remembered what we learned since first year," Sam said.

"But I don't even remember which one is the levitating spell!" James squeaked again, his breath staggered. "Um, it's Alohomora, isn't it! Isn't it!"

"Oh god," Sam said, slapping her forehead.

"Look, you'll do fine," Sirius reassured.

"Mr. Potter, will you do the honors of going first? You seem to be a little…purple," Professor Flitwick commented. James turned a great shade of darker purple.

"Oh crap," he muttered. They entered another room while the rest were waiting. Sam, Sirius and Remus glanced at each other.

"He's gonna die," Sirius said, shaking his head. Sam laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, sending shivers up his spine.

"He won't. He can do this… If he remembers Alohomora is for opening doors," she said. Sirius and Remus grinned.

"Good point…"

* * *

After a few minutes though, James went out, his face white. "I failed."

* * *

**Thanks to the following reviewers! Love ya all:)**

**BabyWrestler: LOL, thank you for reviewing! James won't like any Hufflepuffs, some are just nasty flirts, others are his friends.**

**BekaJWP: Thanks for the constructive criticism which I find very hard to change. Thanks for your concern. :) And some Hufflepuffs are gonna be his friends, don't worry.**

**Tiger17lily: Thanks, dear:)**

**Nature: Love the French, LOL. :) Thanks, you're lovely:)**

**Urban Brat: Thank you for reviewing! The girl idea I just thought of it… LOL:)**

**KawaiiMegami86: Sorry, sweetie, but you'll find out if it's all HET in the next chapters. Don't worry, once I'm done with this I'll make another slash dedicated to you. :)**

**Imfeelingthis182: Hello dear! Thanks for reviewing:) **

**Carrietells: Thank you so much, dear:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You what!" Sam, Sirius and Remus screamed. James paled slightly.

"I failed," he repeated. "My mind was so blank I even forgot what Wingardium Leviosa was."

"You forgot even before the test," Sirius muttered under his breath. Sam elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him with her hazel green eyes.

"Shut up," she said under her breath before meeting James's eyes again. "Look, I bet it wasn't that bad—"

"It _was _that bad, Sammy, I nearly lost my mind!" James panicked.

"As if you don't lose it everyday," Remus whispered, earning a glare from James. "Eh, sorry, Prongs."

"You really failed, James?" Lily asked, approaching James with concern in her emerald green eyes. James glared at her.

"Yes, no need rubbing it in, Evans, thanks," he said bitterly. Lily was taken aback, but her eyes glittered with fury.

"God, I was only asking, Potter, and Flitwick was asking for tutorials and I accepted! Now I realize you're just too arrogant to accept it!" Lily retorted. She whipped on her heel and stormed off.

"You're so fricking daft," Sam remarked, crossing her arms. "God, with Lily helping you, you could've passed Charms like this!"

The trio snapped their fingers. James glowered up at all of them. "Clearly you could stop trying to shove it up my arse," he muttered.

"Look, apologize to the woman! Get your dignity! It's better asking for help and achieving rather than failing twice!" Remus said sternly. James grumbled incoherently as he stood up. "What was that, Mr. Potter!"

"Nothing, your Royal Stubbornness!" James said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I swear, this is so bloody embarrassing, y'know!"

"Yes, we know, boy, but it's better than failing twice, eh?" Sam said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just apologize politely and ask for her help. Be a good little Jamie."

James sighed and nervously walked up to the fuming Lily. "Um, Lily?" he asked softly. She turned around and he was stunned by the sparkle of her eyes.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked, slightly angry yet slightly confused. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Eh, would you… um… well, I'm sorry for being all rude. It wasn't a Potter thing. So, um, can you still tutor me in Charms? I really need it."

Lily paused, her eyebrows raised. "You're not joking, are you?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't want to waste my time."

"Yes, I promise," James commented, raising his right hand. "Please, I really need to pass."

Lily paused before nodding reluctantly. "Okay. Is it alright if we start tonight? I've got something to do tomorrow night, so I can't tutor you then."

James smiled brightly. "Thanks Lily!" He rushed over and enveloped her into a hug. Electricity shot through their veins and they blushed, stepping away from each other. "So, uh, yeah, tonight at what time?"

"Eight in the common room," she said softly. He nodded, blushing. "So, uh, see you then?"

"Yeah… see you then." He smiled and turned around as Lily realized her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

"That went well," she murmured under her breath.

* * *

James ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Stop doing that," Sam said, not looking up from her book. They were in the common room after a long day of studies and James's nervous breakdowns about Lily.

"Shut up, Sam, you're not the one having to take lessons from a girl you oh-so-happened to be attracted to—"

"It's gonna become a crush while you're at it, Potter," Remus said, peering over Sam's shoulder to read the book. Sirius watched them, clenching a pillow on the couch with his fists. He was so frustrated; he threw a pillow at Remus, only hitting another boy in the process.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Sirius apologized, seeing the boy on the floor. He had dry blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"Are y-you, Sirius Black, talking to…me?" the boy stammered out. Sirius raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Uh…yes," he replied. "I'm polite enough to apologize."

Sam glanced his way, confusion etching her features. She never saw Sirius like this. She glanced at Remus, who shrugged in reply. "Well, it's okay," the boy stuttered before handing back the pillow.

"Haven't seen you before, are you new?" James asked, tilting his head to see the boy. The boy shook his head, too stunned to speak.

"Oh, it's the dude in Transfiguration who turned the quill into a bat instead of a lizard!" Sam commented, grinning. "Hey, I'm Samantha Livingston. Call me Sam."

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus introduced, resting his chin on Sam's shoulder. "Sam's back-up in case Sirius and James get out of hand."

"Sirius Black," Sirius said curtly, trying to ignore the proximity of Sam and Remus. "Nice to meet you."

"James Potter," James said, outstretching a hand. The boy looked as if he was in heaven. He reached out and shook it, sending weird chills down James's spine.

"P-Peter Pettigrew," the boy said, shaking James's hand vigorously. "Very honored to meet the most popular Gryffindors."

James, Sirius and Remus laughed whilst Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not all about popularity," she said, turning a page of her book.

"Then Peter can replace you, Sam," Sirius said, not noticing the hurt in Sam's eyes. She closed her book with a snap and went up to the dormitories, ignoring Remus's annoyed shouts for his chin.

"What's up with Sam?" James asked, standing up. Peter and Sirius shrugged, although Remus ran a hand through his hair, determined to find out what happened.

* * *

Later at eight, James paced around the common room nervously. "Shit," he muttered as he rested on the armchair. Hardly anybody was around; they were all up in their dormitories chatting about the very interesting stuff that happened on the first day of the year.

"James, you look like you've run a mile," he heard a familiar voice say in amusement. He jumped up and met Lily's eyes.

"Sorry, I was just…eh…running! That's right, I was running! And uh, I didn't have the time to take a shower! That's it!" James blurted out tensely. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"So, let's get started." They talked about Charms for at least thirty minutes, until James zoned out completely. "What's up? You've been distant all throughout."

James sighed. "It's just… Sam's been acting strange lately," he said. "Awhile ago she just stood up and left, not even saying any excuse why."

"So that's why she was all ranting and raving in the dormitory," she commented. "Her face was all red and stuff. I'm used to it."

"Yeah, but d'you know why?" he asked.

"That she told me. That I can't tell you," Lily said smartly, tucking strands of her hair behind her ear. James noticed the action and found her extremely attractive.

"Why not? After all, she's like my sister."

"Some things are better left unsaid, or kept in secret," she said wisely. James rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't a Dumbledore in another life?" he asked. Lily laughed and nodded. This time, James laughed along with her.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews, people!**

**Imfeelingthis182: Hey dear! Thanks for the review:)**

**Tiger17lily: Gee, thank you. Got to love the Harry Potter and the Whomping Willow! LOL :)**

**Fadedstardust: LOL, thanks very much for your review. I'm glad I got to cheer you up. My cousin and I just thought of it.**

**KawaiiMegami86: Hello, dear:hugs tightly: I will give ya cookies soon! Thanks for the long review! Love ya dear:)**

**MysticMadness: Thanks dear!**

**Hazeled eyed marauder: Hello! Peter just entered, thanks for reviewing:)**

**Lucemvicuna: Thanks a bunch, dear! LOL, good point… :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam miserably rested her head against the tree trunk. Sirius's voice echoed in her head. _Peter can replace you…_

"Bull!" she screamed, her fist colliding with the trunk. A cut sliced her finger, and immediately a bunch of colorful words streamed out of her mouth.

"Hey, watch your mouth, you kiss your mum with that," she heard a voice say. She looked up and met the amber eyes of Remus. She sighed and glared out into the lake.

"Leave me alone, Rem, I'm not in the mood."

"You certainly have lost your touch, Samantha Callista Livingston," Remus said, settling beside her. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Oh nothing," Sam remarked sarcastically. "After all, I wasn't the one who was just kicked out of the group she defended against one of the best friends she once had. I wasn't the one who got hurt with what one stupid Sirius Black said."

"Oh, Sam," Remus said softly, leaning over to wrap his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but bury her face in Remus's shoulder.

"I don't even know why I feel this way! I just feel so… urgh!" she snapped. She met Remus's eyes with her glossy tear-stained ones. "Rem, my head's spinning. I don't know what to think, or what to feel, especially around Sirius."

"There are things we can't understand," Remus said wisely. "That's why we have other people to help us."

Sam just buried her face in his shoulder. "I hate having to understand."

* * *

James pushed up his glasses, his hazel eyes reading over the Charms book in front of him. "Okay… um… Finite Incantatem is for… uh… removing spells. Right."

"You're slowly getting the hang of it, Potter," he heard a voice say. Lily walked over and sat beside him. He gave her a weak smile before returning to his book. "I'm proud of you, Jamie."

"What are you proud of?" he asked, meeting her eyes with his hazel ones. Lily grinned and messed up his hair.

"You're studying, Potter. That's not something I see everyday," she commented, crossing her arms. James looked up at her and laughed.

"I just wanna show Flitwick that my tutor did a good job, that's all," he said, winking teasingly at her. Lily rolled her eyes and whacked the back of his head. "Hey! Lily!"

"Sorry, James," she said, smirking at him. "Look, I gotta go. Keep studying, okay?"

"Only for you, dear," he replied. Lily laughed and turned around, not noticing James's eyes following her. "Hey Lily, wait!"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her head. James blushed as strands of her hair fell into her eyes. "What do you need?"

"D'you know the stuff that's going on with Sam?" he questioned curiously. Lily paused before nodding.

"I told you last night that I knew and that I just couldn't tell you." She raised her eyebrows. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just worried."

"Y'know, she's been ranting more about Sirius than anything." Lily laughed. "I just wonder how those two will act if ever they get together. They've got chemistry."

James paused, a mischievous smile lighting up his features. "Hmm… Lily, you've just given me a _brilliant _idea."

"And for some reason, why do I not like the sound of that?" Lily asked, glancing his way.

* * *

Sirius walked up to the common room in frustration, running a hand through his raven black hair. "Ugh, I hate this. I don't know what the hell I'm feeling right now," he muttered. "Okay, I'm talking to myself. That's one of the first signs of insanity. Shit, so why do I keep talking!"

"Because you ARE going insane," he heard his best friend say. James walked up to Sirius and slung an arm around his shoulder. "So, Siri-boy, what is this you're feeling?"

"I don't know!" Sirius said in frustration. "Okay, so we're all happy tree friends, right?"

"We're not happy tree friends, we don't murder each other. We're happy friends," James said happily. "You were saying…?"

"Okay. We're all happy. Then suddenly Sam and Remus get all cozy—"

"That's it! You're jealous!" James thrust a finger at Sirius. "You like Sam, don't you, Siri-boy? Don't you?"

"Wait, I'm not yet done," Sirius said impatiently. "And then Peter comes along and then suddenly Sam disappears for no apparent reason! It's getting me all confused!"

"Well, for one, you _did _say something that hurt Sam," they heard another voice say. Remus crossed his arms. "Don't you remember?"

"What'd I say?" Sirius panicked. "Oh my god, did I tell her she was fat? 'Cause if _that's _the case, I'll apologize—"

"No, you bloody moron!" Remus yelled. "You told her that Peter can replace her!"

"That's bloody absurd," Sirius said angrily. "I would _never _say that to Sam—"

"What's going on here?" Peter piped up, popping out of nowhere. Remus glared at Sirius before stalking up to the common room. "What'd I say?"

"Peter, please leave," James said tiredly. "Sirius and I need to have a little heart-to-heart."

"Uh, alright." Slightly baffled, Peter trotted up to the common room. James slammed Sirius down on a chair before pacing back and forth.

"Look Sirius, Remus sort of is right. You did say that Peter can replace her."

Sirius scoffed. "Yeah right, you guys know Sam's like my sister; I wouldn't say anything like that."

"Oh, but you did, Sirius Black, remember that. I quote you, 'Then Peter can replace you, Sam,'" James commented, crossing his arms.

"B-but why'd I say that?" Sirius protested. "Oh god, I told her that! I'm doomed, James, doomed for all eternity! I'm gonna live in a life filled with eternal misery and woe! OH WOE IS ME! The anguish, the pain, the _suffering_…"

"Okay, that's getting a little overboard, Siri-boy," James said. But knowing Sirius, he didn't stop. His eyes widened.

"That means she's never gonna speak to me again! She's gonna become old and gray without me! How can she live!" Sirius panicked.

"And people say _I _have an ego?" James shook his head. "Sirius, look, I think she's the one who can live. What I think is that _you, _Sirius Andrew Black, can't live without her."

"That is absolutely ridiculous! Of course I can live without her! I can last a few days without even acknowledging her in the halls," Sirius retorted. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, sure, whatever. Just… think it over. Your drama's causing me to have a major headache. I'm heading off into the kitchens." James turned on his heel and left, of course not heading to the kitchens. To the library, where he was to meet the very famous Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily's brow furrowed as James told her the story. "God, he's getting overdramatic about everything. It's obvious he's jealous about Sam and Remus!" he said smartly, looking at Lily. _Damn, she's pretty, _he thought as Lily tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Obviously. This is one tough nut to crack. I've got the _perfect _reinforcements." Lily smiled evilly.

"That doesn't look so good," James teased, smiling at her. Lily stuck her tongue out immaturely at him.

"Just listen, I've got hell of a plan."

* * *

**Gee, thanks so much to the following reviewers! I love you all so so so much!**

**The all mighty and powerful M: LOL, yeah, I love Jamie:)**

**Tiger17lily: Hello old friend! LOL:) Thanks for the motivation!**

**Imfeelingthis182: Hello, dear:) Thanks so much for your reviews, they're the best:)**

**Lucemvicuna: just read on, dearie, you'll find out:)**

**KawaiiMegami86: LOL, thanks again for your wonderfully long review:huggles: LOL, I love the way Jamie messes up his hair… :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So you want me to help you get Sam and Sirius Black together?" Matilda asked in shock. "By Jove, Lily, are you mad?"

"No, I actually think it's a pretty good idea. You've seen the way Sam rants about him inside the dormitory, saying things to us she doesn't really want us to know," Lily reasoned. "Come on, Mattie, please, it's the least we could do after insulting James."

Matilda paused before sighing. "Oh alright." Lily squealed and hugged Matilda tightly. "Ouch! Lily, oxygen is vital for my lungs! You're sucking the oxygen out!"

"Sorry." Lily blushed. "I'm just so glad we can actually do this for Sam, y'know?"

"Yeah… I miss her." Matilda grinned. "So, when do we start?"

"First, we just have to recruit one more member." Lily grinned mischievously. Matilda paused before smiling in return.

"I see."

* * *

"I just need you to do this favor," Lily finished, smiling gratefully. Their good Hufflepuff friend, Adam Claremont paused and nodded.

"Hey, I liked Sam!" he protested, although a smile lit up his features. "Though matchmaking is an utterly brilliant idea."

"Cheers, Adam," Matilda said, grinning. "So, we've got a plan."

The three's smiles lit their faces up in delight after they revealed the plan. "This will be brilliant," Lily said impishly.

Sam walked down the stairs, reading her book. She exited the common room when Lily crossed her path, a desperate look on her face. "Sam!" she shrieked. "Hurry, Mattie's in trouble!"

"What?" Sam asked curiously. Lily grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her up the corridor. "Lily, what the heck is going on!"

"You'll see, now hurry!"

* * *

"Yo Sirius!" Adam called. "Hey, Sam's in trouble! We need ya!"

"Huh? What the hell!" Sirius asked in surprise. "Where is she?"

"Hurry, I'll take you there." Adam ran down the corridor with Sirius hot on his heels.

* * *

"Lily, what the hell is going on!" Sam protested as Lily dragged her down to the corridor where Matilda stood. "There's nothing wrong with Mattie!"

Lily stood uncomfortably for awhile until Adam appeared with Sirius at his heels. "Adam, there's nothing wrong with Sam!" Sirius protested. "What in the blazes of Azkaban is going on?"

Matilda opened a door before Lily and Adam pushed Sam and Sirius in. "Holy guacamole! Lily! Get me out of here! Now!" Sam yelled. "ADAM! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU THREE ARE SO—"

Her voice suddenly became muffled. Lily, Adam and Matilda glanced at each other before rushing out before all hell broke loose.

* * *

"We did it, James!" Lily said proudly as she rushed inside the common room. James looked up from his Charms book. He was getting better at Charms every time.

"Did what, Lily Flower?" he asked curiously. Lily smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sam and Sirius are all locked up, Sam ready to murder and Sirius ready to apologize," she said happily. "Oh James, I'm so excited!"

James blushed at their proximity and hugged her back. "Congratulations Lily, I'm proud of you."

"Ahem, we still are here, y'know." Matilda cleared her throat. "Of course, if you guys mind noticing us after your _wonderfully _close selves."

Lily flushed a good shade of pink before letting go of James, who honestly didn't want to let her go. "Okay, so how do we know they'll end up together anyway?" James asked.

"This is the first step. Sirius has to apologize," Matilda explained. "After that, they'll be friends. Then we move to plan A-plus."

"Plan A-plus?" Adam cocked an eyebrow at Matilda. "Nobody told me there was a plan A-plus!"

Matilda rolled her eyes at him before punching him playfully on the arm. "Well, there is now." She directed her gaze to Lily and James. "It's your job to work on it."

"Hey, who made _you _the boss?" James protested. Matilda smirked.

"It's easier if you guys do it together. They'll think you're working on Charms but you're actually planning their so-called destiny."

"She's got a good plan," Adam agreed. "Look, you two have to plan it out. I swear, being a Prefect sucks."

"Tell me about it." Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright, we've got awhile until they say sorry to each other."

Lily and James left, whilst Adam went to his dormitory in Hufflepuff. Matilda sighed and collapsed on the couch. "God, two plans are hard."

"What are you planning?" Remus asked, settling beside her on the couch. Matilda grinned sheepishly.

"Aside from getting Sam and Sirius together, I wanna get Lily and Potter together." She smiled. "I mean, you can see their chemistry, right?"

"Totally." Remus laughed. "Need help?"

"It's pretty tiring," Matilda admitted. "Got any ideas?"

* * *

Sam sighed, officially giving up on the door. "It won't open up." She slumped on the floor. Sirius rested against the door, staring down at the very flustered yet attractive girl beside him.

"Look, about the thing I said," Sirius said uncomfortably. Sam glared up at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, standing up and pacing across the room. Sirius's eyes followed her everywhere she went. "Look, it doesn't matter. I was always surrounded by boys my whole life, I think being with Lily and Matilda will be good for me."

"But…" Sirius trailed off. "What about James, Remus and I?"

"Like you said, Sirius. Peter can replace me." Sam grinned bitterly. "No problem there."

She turned and charged against the door with her shoulder. It was still closed. Sam grimly sat as far away from Sirius as much as ever, her head resting on her knee. "Sam…"

"Just don't talk. Please don't." Sam didn't meet his eyes.

* * *

"Oh god, James, what's happened to them?" Lily panicked, pacing across the room warily. James sighed and stopped her, resting his hands gently on his shoulders.

"Lily, maybe they just didn't make friends yet."

"But what if—" James placed a finger on Lily's lips, silencing her.

"They're fine." James leaned in and kissed Lily's forehead gently. "They're fine."

He blushed slightly and smiled reassuringly, leaving Lily's heart beating faster than it was supposed to.

* * *

**Of course, I love all my lovely reviewers! Cookies to all!**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: LOL, yes, indeed. Love you, thanks for reviewing!**

**Imfeelingthis182: My lovely reviewer and friend! Thank you:)**

**Tiger17lily: Old friend! Heya! LOL:) Thanks again so much for reviewing! Love ya! **

**Hazeled eyed marauder: Thanks so much for reviewing:)**

**IamSiriusgrl: Thanks a bunch:)**

**KawaiiMegami86: Hey friend! LOL:) I will update soon! **

**Okay people, I edited this chapter, alright:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please read Chapter 5 again before reading this. Thanks. **

Chapter Six

Sam buried her head in her hands. "Three ungodly hours and I'm still stuck in a room with my enemy," she muttered.

"Hey, this room isn't that big. I can hear what you're saying," Sirius replied darkly. "And I wasn't your enemy before."

"Well you are now!" Sam snapped, looking up from her place. Sirius glared at her. "Oh, so you're fighting back now?"

"Hell yeah, especially since I feel like I made a mistake and I wanna apologize but my so-called friend won't let me," Sirius said angrily, running a hand through his hair. Sam averted her gaze quickly away from Sirius.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's because you refuse to forgive me," Sirius said coldly. "Look, I'm sorry. I really never intended to hurt you. I'm not the type."

"Uh-huh, and playing flavor of the week isn't hurting anyone?" Sam retorted. "That's different."

"Oh, well, maybe I don't wanna play flavor of the week anymore."

"Oh, really?" Sam said sarcastically. "What stopped you?"

"You did." Sirius pierced her eyes with his. "Congratulations, Miss Livingston."

He came nearer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which magically opened the door. Funny thing was… Neither of them wanted to stop right now.

* * *

Lily rested her head on James's shoulder as they lay awake in the common room. Her emerald green eyes were getting slightly droopy. "James…" she said softly. "Why are they taking forever?"

James absentmindedly played with Lily's auburn hair. "I dunno… I don't wanna study anymore." He grinned sheepishly, making Lily smile. "I'm serious! You didn't have to study FIVE years of Charms. It gives you a headache."

"Whoever told you that you had to study all five years? You could've just remembered the recent ones." Lily laughed. "God, you're weird."

She pinched James, who recoiled in annoyance. "Hey, that hurts, Miss Evans!" he joked. Lily grinned and started tickling him. "Oh god!"

He started laughing and tickling her back.

* * *

Sam pulled away, gasping for breath. "What in the blazes of Azkaban was that?" she whispered. Sirius glanced down at her.

"A kiss…"

"A kiss that wasn't meant to happen…" Sam answered, standing up and straightening her shirt. "God, why do you always catch me off-guard?"

Sirius stood up, towering over her. "Gee, I dunno, because you always catch me off-guard too," he said softly, crossing his arms. Sam glanced down at the floor.

"Look, the door's open. Let's go." She strode over to the door and walked away with her heart beating like she ran a million miles.

* * *

"Sam, you're back! Did you forgive him?" Lily asked once Sam entered the common room. Sam numbly shook her head, walking slowly upstairs to their dormitory. Lily shrugged, concern showing in her eyes.

"Follow her, Lily." James smiled sadly. Lily smiled back before going up to their dormitory, seeing Sam sit numbly on her bed.

"You okay, Sam?" Lily asked softly.

"There's something utterly wrong with me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Okay, uh… Let's say you're addicted to chocolate. Yeah, chocolate. And then…" Sam trailed off. "You suddenly just STOP eating it for thigh purposes."

"I know what you mean," Mattie called from the bathroom. "I hate it when Remus gives chocolate and it all goes to the thighs."

"Anyway… Somehow Sir—chocolate, I mean chocolate, seems to just be calling your name and suddenly you just saw someone shove it right up your face. And you don't stop that person. What does that mean?" Sam asked, her hands nervously gripping each other.

"Well… Can I interpret this?" Lily said softly. Sam paused before nodding. "You and Sirius were very good friends. And suddenly he did something that made you drift away. Then afterwards, everywhere he seems to want to be forgiven but you refuse and finally he just did something that you wanted to stop it but you couldn't."

"Are you sure you're not Albus Dumbledore in another life?" Sam asked suspiciously. Lily laughed and hugged her old friend.

"I get that a lot, dear," she said kindly. "But no matter what, you're gonna have to face him…"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I just hope I'll be ready for it."

* * *

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Oh god, I just made a crappy mistake!" he wailed as he entered the common room, seeing James on the couch.

"Oh, Siri-boy, what did you do now?" James asked, seeing Sirius's sad face. Sirius flopped on the couch sadly, running a hand through his hair.

"She won't forgive me!" Sirius persisted. "Even when I turned into my naturally sensitive self, she didn't forgive me!"

"You must've done something wrong, then, 'cause Sam always forgives." James raised his eyebrows. "What did you do, Sirius?"

"I…" Sirius bit his lip. "I… I kissed her!"

James's jaw dropped. "You WHAT!"

"I kissed her. I. Kissed. Sam. Livingston." Sirius buried his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot, I know that."

"Not an idiot. An idiotic, moronic, STUPID hell of an ass!" James roared. "What the hell were you thinking? She's like our sister, Siri!"

"Yeah, but have you ever noticed that she's actually a very attractive girl?" Sirius asked furiously. "Come on, James, she's pretty and my body agrees with me!"

"But Sirius—"

"James, I know she's like our sister. But she isn't exactly. So don't ask me why I'm feeling this. Sometimes it's just like that." Sirius strode away from James and up the stairs. James sat down on the couch, overwhelmed.

"Somehow, you just spoke how I felt." He rested his head on the couch and closed his eyes. "How I felt about Lily Evans."

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, here's another addition! Somehow it's focused on Siri and Sam, but more James/Lily next chapter! And KawaiiMegami86, I think you'll be a great Sam. ;)**

**Hazeled eyed marauder: What's up, buddy:) Thanks for liking the chapter!**

**IamSiriusgrl: I edited it just for you! Thanks!**

**Katzie: Thanks!**

**Dreamangel22: Thank you! I will update for ya! ;)**

**KawaiiMegami86:big hugs: Aw, thank you! You'll be a great Sam, y'know. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Remus groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Nothing's right!" he complained. Mattie sat across him.

"What's wrong with it? The plan's brilliant."

"Okay, ALL of this will happen during the Christmas break?" he asked, tilting his head to look at Mattie. Mattie grinned and nodded.

"It's foolproof," she said, tucking strands of her long brown hair behind her ear. Remus grinned, making her heart beat slightly faster than intended. "So, you ready for it?"

"Only if you are," Remus said. Mattie smiled and stood up, turning around to leave. And somehow, Remus was feeling lightheaded after it.

* * *

Lily walked down the corridors to the common room, her bag on her shoulder. She was busy reading a book when suddenly she collided into a good solid figure. "Oh crap!" she yelled, nearly falling. She fell into a pair of strong warm arms and her things scattered onto the floor.

"Is it just me, Miss Evans, or are you more clumsy than usual?" a voice asked, slightly amused. Lily turned her head and saw Brett Marshall, a Hufflepuff, smile slightly at her. She blushed and stood up.

"Sorry, Brett, I just… have a lot on my mind, that's all." She started picking up her books. Brett knelt down and helped her. Their fingers brushed gently against each other's and Lily felt slight warmth enter her veins. She stood up and fixed her bag.

"You're acting a bit strange, Miss Evans," Brett said, raising his eyebrows at her, his chocolate brown eyes glittering in pleasure.

"I'm a bit preoccupied," Lily admitted, grinning slightly. Brett adjusted his spectacles and smiled, nodding his head as his dark brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you around. And, um… d'you mind accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked. Lily blushed a little and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great," Brett said, running a hand through his dark brown locks. "So, um, I'll see you on Saturday by the Entrance Hall at around 9?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily smiled.

"So, yeah. Bye, Lil." He smiled and walked away. Lily's blush darkened.

"Bye," she said faintly before rushing into the common room giddily.

* * *

Sam looked up from her book when Lily pranced inside the dormitory. "Okay, who put rum in your orange juice this morning?" she questioned, closing her book and setting it on her nightstand. Lily grinned.

"Nobody! I just got asked out by Brett Marshall, that's all." Lily grinned widely. Sam looked up directly into Lily's eyes, her new reading glasses at the tip of her nose. "Why do you look so surprised?"

_Oh, because James should've asked you! _Sam thought nervously. "Uh, nothing, I just never expected… Brett to ask you. Not that I'm implying anything wrong," Sam stammered out, "but I just expected someone else to ask you before he did."

"Oh," Lily said, slightly disappointed. "Well, too bad then. I'm going with Brett. You guys don't mind, d'you?"

"I don't, and I don't think Mattie does," Sam said. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair before tying it up into a messy bun. "Go ahead and have fun, Lily. Be careful."

"Yeah, sure! Now, I'm heading off to tell James! Toodles!" Lily pranced out, leaving Sam with a weird look on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sam paused. "And who in the blazes of Azkaban says Toodles?"

* * *

Mattie glanced up from her homework to see why Lily skipped into the common room and embracing James tightly. She glanced sideways at Remus, who was working on his Potions essay. He looked up at met her eyes, smiling slightly. She tilted her head at Lily, and Remus's eyes followed.

"James! I am so happy!" she squealed happily. James, startled, patted her back hesitantly. Mattie and Remus glanced at each other before looking back to Lily and James at the same time.

"What's up, Lily?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "I've got Charms homework." He smiled though at her happiness. "So, tell Jamie-boy. What's going on?"

"I was asked out by Brett Marshall!" she said excitedly, releasing herself slightly from James's grip. His smile faltered slightly. "Can you believe it! _Brett Marshall!_"

"Who?" he asked, looking adorably clueless. Lily's eyes widened in shock.

"Brett! He's the Chaser for Hufflepuff!" she said, grinning. "God, James! You're so daft! Anyway, he asked me out to Hogsmeade this weekend! Isn't that great?"

James felt his heart crack. "Uh… Yeah, it's great. Congratulations, Lily Flower." He smiled weakly. Lily didn't notice for her smile widened.

"Thanks for being so happy for me, Jamie! I don't know what I can do without you!" she said happily, hugging him. "Well, I gotta go! Toodles!"

She skipped happily out of the common room. Mattie and Remus glanced at James, who buried his face in his hands sadly. "Okay, she just broke his heart."

"And what in dementor's name is 'Toodles'?" Remus asked in confusion.

* * *

James trudged up to his dormitory, collapsing on the bed. "Why did he ask her out?" he asked angrily. "Why didn't I do it first?"

"Well, 'because you're an idiot. Oh, not an idiot." He heard Sirius's voice echo in the dormitory. "An idiotic, moronic, stupid hell of an ass."

"Look, Sirius, I don't need that right now," James said irritably.

"Oh no, Jamie, I'm not mocking you. I'm giving you advice, like the one you gave me." Sirius crossed his arms. "It was _your _fault that you didn't ask Lily out first. It was _your _fault that you just let her go without a fight."

"My fault? Who kissed someone who was—"

"It's not about me," Sirius cut in. "I know what I did was okay for me, although my emotions are a mix. _Yours_, on the other hand, aren't mixed up. Yours are definite and you screwed up."

"But Sirius, Lily's someone different. You kissed Sam, SAM of all people!"

"Sam isn't a boy, Jamie, I'm not gay (A/N: LOL, KawaiiMegami86!). I know that I won't hurt Sam. But James, you're hurting yourself and soon you'll hurt Lily when she finds out that you're lying to her."

James didn't answer. That got him thinking for awhile.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviewers!**

**ReiLupin: Thanks dear:) Keep reading and reviewing, I'll keep updating! ;)**

**IamSiriusgrl: Hey friend! LOL:) Thanks so much! Keep reading!**

**Hazeled eyed marauder: Thanks friend! That was gold, I agree. :)**

**Huggikinns: Hey! Hugs and kisses to you too! Thanks a bunch for reviewing:)**

**KawaiiMegami86: Long review! You do know how much you rock, right, friend? LOL:) Thanks so much:huggles:**

**The all mighty and powerfulM: Hey! I updated, as you wished! LOL:) Take care! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam rested her head on the couch arm, her head spinning. "Okay, History of Magic needs so much absorbing," she muttered, taking her glasses off. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep on the couch.

Sirius walked in and nearly collapsed on the couch when he noticed Sam fast asleep. "Oh, oops," he said softly. He glanced at her and smiled slightly. Tendrils of her dark brown hair fell down across her face and he was so tempted to brush them away.

"Just like Sleeping Beauty, whoever she is," he whispered, brushing strands of her hair away from her eyes. "Oh god… I really wanna kiss her. No, I can't… Oh crud, I'm talking to myself, what the hell…?"

Sirius gazed at the sweet figure asleep on the couch. He closed his eyes, preparing for a moment of regret before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Lily danced into the common room, smiling brightly. Sirius broke away, blushing madly. He ran up the dormitory stairs before Sam could wake up. "Hey Sam!" Lily said cheerfully. Sam opened her eyes and glanced up at Lily.

"Hey Lil," she said tiredly. A tingling feeling stayed on her lips. "What's up?"

"I'm so excited!" Lily squealed. Sam nodded and put on her glasses. They have become permanent because she gets too much headaches. "Anyway, I gotta go… I better start studying. See ya, Sam."

"Bye Lil," Sam said as Lily went upstairs. She sighed and stared at the fire. Somehow the tingling feeling lasted longer than she expected.

* * *

Remus stared out at the lake. He couldn't concentrate on Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was too preoccupied with something, rather… someone.

He pictured dark brown hair, sweet green eyes and a nice bright smile. "Oh god, I'm going crackers," he said softly, smiling to himself. He focused on his homework. _A bunch of matted hair…_

"Crud!" he said out loud. _Matted… Mattie…_ Oh god. "I am going crackers."

"Yeah, talking to yourself, Remus?" a voice said in amusement. Remus looked up and met James's hazel eyes. "Hey Rem."

"Hey James." Remus let James sit beside him. "Okay, let me guess… Lily's gonna go on a date with Brett and you don't want her to go."

"Okay, are you psychic?" James asked suspiciously, running a hand through his jet black hair. "I dunno, I don't exactly want to feel this way, I mean, a few weeks ago I didn't even know she existed."

"Yeah, but why'd you notice her in the first place?" Remus asked. James paused thoughtfully.

"Well… Remember that day when I entered Transfiguration and you guys saw Lily again? She sorta had this pretty glow about her… I was so attracted." James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She's my friend, Remus."

"Yeah, and you want to be more than that," Remus said analytically. "I see."

"I dunno, Remus…" James kept silent.

"Think it over." Remus patted his back. "I have to catch up on homework."

* * *

Lily lay awake that night. She'd been happy the whole day. "But why am I really happy…?" she whispered to herself. She paused and sat up in bed.

She went downstairs and sat by the fire, shivering slightly at the cold. "Why are you awake?" she heard a voice say softly. She glanced sideways and saw Sam by the fire, staring into it.

"Why are you awake?" Lily replied just as softly.

"Insomnia," Sam said shortly, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Sometimes I just stay up in the dormitory and stare up at the ceiling. Nobody ever notices who stays awake anyway. Sometimes Mattie and I talk."

"Wow," Lily remarked quietly. "Wanna sit by me?"

Sam hesitated before standing up and sitting beside Lily. She rested her head on Lily's shoulder. "Lily… Um… Why'd you accept Brett's invitation?"

"I dunno…" Lily admitted, blushing slightly. "I certainly am attracted to him, I guess."

Sam nodded solemnly and they stared at the fire. "Lily… Did you notice Brett looks horribly like… James?"

Lily paused. Yes, that's why she went out with him in the first place. "Yeah, they resemble each other slightly."

Sam smiled wryly. "Then why won't you go out with James?" she asked. Lily blushed and stared down at the fire. "Come on, Lily, spill."

"I dunno, because Brett asked me first."

"But if James asked you out first, would you say yes?"

"Probably, I mean, James is just a friend, y'know?"

"Yeah." Sam heard tapping on the window. She glanced at the window and saw an owl. "Hold on a sec."

She stood up and got the owl from the window. It read: To Miss Lily Evans. Sam handed the letter to Lily, who opened it. Her face went white and she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. Sam rushed to Lily's side. "Lily!" she said, shaking Lily's shoulders.

She got the letter and read it. In neat black letters:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I regret to inform you that your parents, Thorn and Rose Evans are now dead. They have been killed by You-Know-Who. Your sister, Petunia Evans, was with her boyfriend Vernon Dursley when it happened. I'm sorry for your loss. Your inheritance resides with your sister. Condolences. _

_Sincerely,_

_Magda Markus_

_Ministry of Magic_

The letter glided to the floor. Sam's face went white as well. Her hands trembled slightly as she fumbled with the blanket that she draped over Lily. She stood up and went to the Infirmary but couldn't make it. By the time she was outside the common room, she had collapsed.

* * *

**Thanks again to the reviewers!**

**Hazeled eyed marauder: Yeah, poor Jamie… :(**

**Radieschen: So you're German? Your English isn't too bad, friend:) Anyway, thanks for reading my story! **

**KawaiiMegami86: FRIEND! LOL :) Thanks for your rambling reviews! LOL :) Take care, friend:huggles:**

**IamSiriusgrl: LOL, thanks, friend:) Brett, if you noticed, looks incredibly like James with the glasses and the hair color and stuff… They "resemble" each other.**

**Waterfaerie15: Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Take care!**

**Steelo: See ya too! Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Flame of Desire: Hey! Thanks for reading my fic! Here's your update!**

**BabyWrestler: Hey! My first reviewer, I think! LOL :) Thanks for reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam sighed as she woke up in the Hospital Wing. "Oh shit, how'd I get here?" she asked desperately.

"You fainted," a voice said simply. She looked up and saw Sirius leaning against the chair he sat in. "You can't kick me out, I was here too."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Major headache, so I was sent here. Someone saw you faint, so they brought you here the same time I went," Sirius explained. Sam sighed and slumped against her bed. "Why did you faint exactly?"

"It's not my place to tell," she answered icily. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're so stubborn."

"Well, you annoy me."

"You lose your temper too much."

"You complain too much."

"You're too pretty for your own good." Sirius eyed her. Sam felt her cheeks flush at that. She glared down at the floor.

"You're too flirtatious."

"You don't want to admit that you like me."

"That's because I don't."

"You lie too much." Sirius smirked as Sam's face turned into a red tomato.

* * *

Remus sat next to Mattie. "So what's gonna happen today?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Mattie glanced up at him and found her heart beating slightly faster. She couldn't take it.

"Uh, I don't think we should do this."

"But you said it was foolproof," Remus protested, his brow wrinkling in confusion. "What's up? Are you nervous that it won't work or something?"

"I'm nervous around you," Mattie blurted out. Remus was taken aback. "I'm nervous because somehow I get jittery and everything, my heart is beating faster than it's supposed to and I feel lightheaded after everything."

A slight smile formed on Remus's face. "Uh, Mattie… D'you know what that means?"

"Yes." Mattie looked down, ashamed. Remus started laughing and he hugged her. "What?"

"Mattie, you like me?" he asked, tilting her chin up with his hand. Mattie blushed and nodded. "Well, I like you too."

Mattie's lips broke into a grin. "Really now?"

"Swear." Remus laughed and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

James woke up and walked down to the common room. He saw Lily sniffling by the fire. "Hey, Lily Flower," he said softly, walking up to her. "Are you alright?"

"No," she sobbed, burying her face between her knees. "James, please, I don't wanna talk to anyone right now."

James put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Okay…" he said, standing up. Lily looked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks tear-stained. James's heart tugged at his chest. "Lily… I… I can't leave you."

Lily started crying again and James bent down to hug her. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Now, love, tell James what's wrong," he murmured soothingly, stroking her hair as if she was a child.

"They're gone, James…" she whispered. "My parents are gone."

James's face went white and he pulled Lily closer. "Oh, Lily Flower," he whispered. He tilted her chin up and for some reason; he started kissing her tears away. "You'll be alright…"

"Promise you won't leave me," Lily said softly. She looked up at him and he glanced down at her, his hazel eyes softening at her gaze. He nodded and felt a lump at his throat.

"Yeah, I promise." James held her close. "Now come on, Brett will be waiting."

"James…" She gave him a half-smile. "D'you mind if I go with you instead? I'm sure Brett will understand. Please come with me this once."

He grinned and hugged her. "Sure, Lily."

* * *

"Okay, I lost Mattie and Lily. Now I'm stuck with you," Sam grumbled angrily, walking down Hogsmeade with Sirius. He grinned at her.

"Hey, it won't be so bad. Come on, where d'you wanna go?" he asked, tucking his hands into his robe pockets. "Damn, it's cold."

"Yeah, I know, I lost my mittens."

"What? Lost your mittens, you naughty kitten, now you shall have no pie," Sirius teased, making Sam laugh. He paused before taking his mittens off and handing them to Sam. "Here you go. After all, you fainted."

Sam smiled and put them on. She noticed Sirius's cold hands and hesitated before taking off her right hand mitten and putting it on his right hand. She took his left hand in her right. "We're even then," she said softly.

"Aw, you're getting all soft on me, eh, Samantha?" Sirius laughed. Sam rolled her eyes at him and he kissed her cheek. "Doesn't matter. I think I'm getting all soft on you too."

Sam blushed slightly and they walked hand-in-hand. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Wait. I think I wanna show you something." Sirius started running with Sam close behind.

* * *

"Hey, Lily, don't drink that." James grabbed the Firewhiskey away from Lily. She glared at him and he glared back.

"Please."

"NO." James took her hand. "As much as you feel like drowning in Firewhiskey, I won't let you. You're gonna regret it tomorrow."

"But," Lily protested, "My parents died!"

"No reason for you to drink your misery away! Butterbeer, please," James ordered. Lily slumped against the counter. He sighed. "You're a handful, Lily Flower."

"Shut up." She refused to meet his eyes. "If Brett was here, he'd let me."

"Then he'll rape you." James rolled his eyes. "You really are a handful." He smiled slightly. "But a good handful, you can keep me busy."

"You make me sound like a dog." Lily narrowed her eyes at him. He laughed and kissed her cheek, making her blush slightly. "Now little dear, where will we go after our butterbeer?"

"Bookstore! And that rhymed, if you noticed." Her eyes lit up. James sighed.

"I knew you would say that." He grinned as Lily rolled her eyes at him, yet giggles escaped her lips. And both of them didn't notice a boy from afar glaring at the two of them.

"One day you won't be laughing like that," he murmured evilly. "One day, Lily will be laughing with me."

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers! I lurrv ya all! **

**Well, I can't keep saying thanks to all of ya:hands over cookies to all her friends, which are the reviewers: **

**Thanks so much to Flame of Desire, IamSiriusgrl, waterfaerie15, Aura, KawaiiMegami86, Hazeled eyed marauder, outoftheordinary, Chrissy8887779999, BabyWrestler, imfeelingthis182 and Radieschen! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Mattie, Sam, Remus and Sirius lay down beside the lake. Mattie and Remus were holding hands, their fingers intertwined. "Lily's birthday's in a week," Sam commented as she picked at the grass and threading her hands through it.

"Yeah, I know," Mattie said tiredly. "We've got so much to do and I don't even know what to do for her birthday."

"We can surprise her," Remus suggested, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Poor girl's been through so much and I bet she needs a break from the James tutoring sessions and her own studies."

"That's brilliant, Remus!" Sirius stood up. "We can plan a party for her! Everyone in Gryffindor loves her anyway! We can have butterbeer from the kitchens and food and party stuff!"

"Aw, like a little child going to his friend's birthday party," Sam mocked, lying on her stomach. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "But the butterbeer part sounds good. We can just plan it in the common room."

"Yeah, but how can we keep Lily out to set everything up?"

"There's always… James." Mattie grinned impishly. "Perfect."

* * *

Lily tiredly rested her head on her Transfiguration book. "I hate this, I don't understand anything," she complained. James closed his Charms book.

"Shut up, you didn't read half a book just for tomorrow. I swear, if I screw this up, Mum will turn me into dragon hide," he muttered. Lily laughed and flipped to the next page of her book.

"Well, if you actually remember what you learn, you wouldn't have to study."

"But then I wouldn't be here with you, which is a horrible thing," James said with a grin, making Lily blush slightly. "Y'know Lily… I really like you."

"Uh, yeah, we're friends," Lily said in confusion, flipping the page of her book. James put his hand on hers and shyly smiled.

"No, I mean I really like you as more than that." He blushed. Lily looked up and met his hazel eyes. "I sorta… have a crush on you."

Lily blushed slightly and her heart started pounding madly in her chest. "Um… Wow," she said softly. "Well, erm… I… I don't know what to say."

"I can't believe I just said that," James murmured under his breath, making Lily grin slightly. "You must think I'm an idiot now."

"Nope, how can you be an idiot if you're brave enough to say what you feel?" Lily explained. "But James, you better not be playing me. I don't want to make a mistake of that."

"I promise I won't play you ever," James said. Lily smiled and kissed his cheek gently. It left a tingling feeling on his cheek. "Okay, what does that mean?"

"I think you know."

* * *

Sam walked down the halls to the kitchens, her head hurting. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing out of bed, Livingston?" she heard a voice sneer. She turned around and saw Severus Snape glaring at her.

"What do you want?" Sam spat. "I don't want to talk to you ever, especially when you bother me during the family reunions."

"Do they know you're sick?" Severus asked, raising his eyebrows. Sam went white. "You're gonna have to tell them about your stupid Muggle disease."

"Go to hell." Sam turned around and walked to the portrait.

"And do they know you're gonna be a Death Eater?" Severus questioned, approaching Sam. She turned around and glared at him.

"I'd rather die than become a Death Eater. I don't care if the Dark Lord kills me," Sam said, sounding very mocking as she said Dark Lord.

"Lucius won't be pleased with you."

"I don't give a damn." Sam opened the door to the kitchens. "Look, Severus, I don't want to be what you guys want. It's bad enough I'm sick. And please, don't tell anyone about it."

She entered the kitchens, a new burden placed upon her shoulders. And she didn't notice that Remus was on his way there and he had heard the whole thing.

* * *

Remus sat down in the common room, his face pale. "So Sam's sick," he muttered softly. Mattie sat beside him in confusion. "Hey Matt."

"Hey…" Mattie smiled. "Why do you look so pale?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Remus glanced down. Mattie searched in his eyes in bewilderment. "Mattie… There's… something wrong with Sam."

"Uh, no…" Mattie raised her eyebrows. "If there was, I would know about it. Well, Lily and I would know."

"I guess…" Remus stared into the fire. "Did you know Sam and Snape are related?"

"No. Are they?" Mattie asked. Remus shrugged and kept silent. _Sam is such a mystery now…

* * *

_

Adam walked to the kitchens hungrily. "I'm so hungry," he said as he opened the portrait. He saw Sam eating a sandwich. "Hey Sam."

"Hey." Sam pushed her plate away. "Damn it, there's something wrong with me."

"What?" Adam sat across her and the house elves gave him a plate of food. He bit into his sandwich. "Physically there's nothing wrong with you. Seriously. But… I dunno. What's up?"

Sam tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. "I… I can't say."

"Whatever, Sam." Adam leaned closer. "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly.

"Come on, it won't hurt," Adam said, grinning at her. Sam didn't say anything for awhile until she finally looked up and said,

"I have leukemia."

* * *

James sighed happily, flopping on the bed. "I'm so happy," he said blissfully. Sirius looked up from the book he was reading.

"Uh, why?"

"Well, Lily likes me!" James grinned. "I like her loads too…"

"Good on ya, mate." Sirius went back to his book.

"What's up with you?"

"I just… I dunno." Sirius sighed. "I think I'm falling for Sam…"

"Well, go for it."

"I don't wanna break her heart."

"Then don't."

* * *

**This chapter sucked. Thanks to waterfaerie15, Flame of Desire, IamSiriusgrl, KawaiiMegami86, MysticMadness, Inu-kanna, Harryroxmysox and Steelo! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Adam looked at Sam in surprise. "Okay, you're a full-fledged witch and you have a Muggle disease." His brow wrinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"My mother's a half-witch. I must've got it from her or something." Sam sighed. "Look, Adam, I don't want anyone else to know about this. Bad enough Snape knows—"

"How does he know?" Adam asked. Sam glanced down at the floor.

"He's related to me."

"Oh shit, that bites," Adam said with a smile. Sam grinned slightly and crossed her arms. "You're gonna have to tell Lily and Mattie that."

"I just got close to them, Adam, I don't want to push them further away," she argued. "I don't even think I'll come close to telling Remus, James and Sirius. Especially Sirius."

She blushed slightly at that. "You really like him, don't you?" Adam said softly, a smile on his features. Sam shrugged slightly.

"I have no idea. I mean… We used to be great friends. But… I don't know what to think right now." She sighed and coughed slightly. "I'm tired… I'm gonna rest."

"Do you want me to bring you to the Gryffindor common room?" he asked. Sam shook her head and closed her eyes, her head spinning. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

He picked her up and she collapsed in his arms. "Damn. This girl has a fever." Adam checked her temperature. "Forget the common room. I'm heading to the Hospital Wing."

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Sam anywhere?" Sirius asked, flopping on the couch in the common room. Mattie looked up from her book and shook her head. Remus's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll be right back." Remus ran outside and headed over to the Hospital Wing. He saw Adam talking to Madam Pomfrey and Sam sleeping on the bed. "What happened?"

"Sam fainted," Adam explained. He turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "Will she be okay?"

"I'll observe her for awhile. The poor girl's lost a lot of weight by the looks of it." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "You two better not tell anybody. This girl's bloody secretive."

"It's her disease, isn't it?" Remus said softly. Adam looked at him in bewilderment and surprise. "I sort of overheard her and Snape talking. He says she has a disease of some sort."

"She does." Madam Pomfrey checked up on Sam. "Now you two better scat. I will tell you what happens tomorrow. And I repeat: Don't tell anybody. Especially that bloody worrywart Sirius Black."

Remus and Adam nodded before turning around and leaving the Hospital Wing. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn it, when was she gonna tell us?" he asked.

"She didn't want to tell you. I don't think she was planning to. I guess she was gonna tell you once you guys figured it out. By then it would be too late for apologies," Adam said quietly. They appeared in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later," Remus said with a weak smile before entering the common room. Mattie came up to him and raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I know you know something that we don't. Spill."

"It's not my place to tell," Remus replied. "Sam's my best friend. I'm one of the only people who have the right to know. I swear."

Sirius's eyes lit up. "That's it!" he said gleefully. Remus looked at him in confusion. He dragged Remus upstairs and into the dormitories. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

Remus's eyes widened. "Oh no! You can't do that!" He ran to James's trunk and got the Marauder's Map. Sirius tried getting it from him. "No! Sam needs her privacy!"

"I just wanna know where she is! I swear I won't go to her." Sirius held up his right hand. Remus hesitated. "Come on Remus, Sam's like my best friend, aside from my ultimate crush. Please."

"I will regret this…" Remus held up the Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The Map formed and Sirius checked everywhere until his face went white. "What's she doing in the Hospital Wing?"

* * *

The next day, James nervously walked to Charms with Lily. "I can't do this," he said. "Please don't make me do it."

"You have to!"

"Oh shit, I can't!" James panicked. "What if I fail again! Oh no, mum's ready to throw me into a large box and ship me off to India!"

"That's why you forget everything. You get nervous!" Lily said, whacking the back of his head. James glared down at her.

"I can't help it."

"Okay, think this. If you do get shipped off to India, you get to party with the elephants. And it's highly unlikely if you do. Relax." Lily smiled reassuringly. James sighed and tried calming his nerves. "What do you need for you to relax? Just find your fricking happy place!"

"Happy place… Right…" He tried picturing a nice white beach with her by his side. But then an image of elephants crossed his mind. "Oh crap! Elephants!"

"What can I do to make you calm down?" Lily asked softly. "God, you're the tensest person I've ever met!"

"Give me a kiss," James said innocently, a smile on his features. Lily rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Oh come on, Lily!"

"Keep quiet. We aren't really together anyway, you didn't ask me anything. The feeling's just mutual," Lily explained. She smiled slightly and pecked his lips. "There you go. Now ace that bloody test or your ass is mine."

"Okay," James said dazedly, a goofy smile on his face. But before he entered, he turned to her. "By the way… Have you seen Sam lately?"

"No actually, she didn't go up to the dorm last night," Lily said in confusion. Her eyes filled with worry. "Oh no… What happened to her?"

"If I were you, Mudblood, I'd check the Hospital Wing," Severus said with a smirk as he passed her. Lily's brow wrinkled. "Maybe she has a Muggle disease or something."

Lily glared at him and walked inside. "Impossible," she murmured. "Quite impossible."

* * *

**OMG! You guys, thanks a bunch for the reviews! I know Sam and the disease thing was a twist, but you'll see why I need it! Thanks a bunch to Hazeled eyed marauder, Tiggerbelle, Remussweetie, Angela Caldwell, IamSiriusgrl, crazy turtle, Love that Elf, Padfoot in Purple, cowgirlhottie203, Harryroxmuhsox, GSCer, KawaiiMegami86 and imfeelingthis182! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lily checked around to check if anyone saw her before going inside the Hospital Wing. She smiled politely at Madam Pomfrey. "Hello, Madam Pomfrey," she said. "Um, I know I might sound queer but I just wanna know if Sam's here."

"Why'd you ask?" Madam Pomfrey asked, her face growing pale. Lily laughed and tucked strands of her long red hair behind her ear.

"Well, you see, it's sort of stupid, but last night Sam didn't come and Snape just went babbling on about Sam and a Muggle disease which is impossible, I must say—"

"If you find it impossible, then why'd you ask?" Pomfrey snapped. Lily took a step back, a bit surprised. "I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but if you have no other business here, I must ask you to leave."

"Is that Sam?" Lily asked, turning her head towards the bed near the window. Madam Pomfrey took Lily's hand and led her to her office. "Madam Pomfrey, what is going on with her?"

"Miss Evans, Miss Livingston is ill. You can't talk to her and you weren't supposed to find out from me." Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I promise she'll tell you and your friends soon enough. But for now only Misters Lupin and Claremont should know."

"Alright," Lily said uncertainly. Tears formed behind her eyes. "But will she be okay?"

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said honestly. "I don't know."

* * *

Sam coughed and slumped against the pillows. Madam Pomfrey approached her and handed her a glass of water. "There's a visitor for you. You have fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." She closed her eyes tiredly. As she opened her eyes, Sirius stood before her, looking as if he went numb. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said simply, yet his voice sounded terribly shaky. Sam tried sitting up but only failed at the attempt. He sat down by her bed and looked at her. "God, I… I don't want to see you like this."

"Then why are you here?" she questioned, her hair falling into her eyes. Sirius leaned over and gently tucked those strands behind her ear. "Sirius, how'd you know I was here?"

"There are things that have to remain unknown," he replied wisely. He propped up her pillows. "Now, Sam, would you care to tell me what happened to you?"

"No."

"Samantha," he warned, taking her hand in his. Sam felt shivers down her spine. She didn't meet his eyes. "Sam, please… You're my best friend. Come on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Lily numbly walked to the dormitory, her eyes glazed over. Suddenly, someone stopped her in her tracks. "Well, if it isn't Perfect Prefect Evans," Trisha Kramer sneered in disgust. Her cronies giggled very high-pitched and fake laughs.

"Trisha," she retorted. "Look, I'm not in the mood to talk to you or your other plastics. Just leave me alone."

"Of course not, after what you did to poor Jamie," Trisha snapped. "You brainwashed him into liking you, didn't you? Of all people, you, the Mudblood? Why would he want you when he could have me?"

"Um, because I'm not a slut?" Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The group of girls gasped. Trisha glared at her.

"You will regret you ever said that, Evans. Stay away from James or there will be serious consequences. And I mean serious." She turned on her heel and walked away, her cronies following her.

Lily's face turned slightly pale. She had just received a dangerous threat.

* * *

James was walking up to the dormitory, worrying about Sam. "Where has she been lately?" he wondered aloud, messing up his hair. "I passed my Charms exam, and I can't tell her."

"Why, hello, Jamie," a voice said, her figure enshrouded in the shadows. James turned around, his glasses slightly askew. Trisha Kramer stepped out of the shadows, smirking slightly at him.

"Uh, hi Trisha," he answered slowly. She moved closer to him, and he took a step back. "Um, what do you need?"

"Nothing, James," she replied, moving closer and receiving another step back from James. "Aw, don't move away, Jamie, it's just me. Remember what happened to us during fifth year? Our night alone in the Astronomy Tower?"

James felt regret rush through him. "Um, no."

"But we had so much fun then," Trisha cooed. "Wasn't it wonderful, James? You said I was beautiful; I was so wonderful and exciting… Didn't you enjoy it?"

James gulped and stepped away. "Get away from me, Trisha." He glared at her. "That was before. I don't like you anymore."

"But you think that Evans does? She just wants popularity, James; I just don't want you to get hurt." Trisha moved so fast James didn't have time to react. His senses blurred and somehow, he enjoyed the sensation of kissing her back.

What he didn't know was that Mattie was there, watching everything with an evil eye.

* * *

Sam tiredly closed her eyes and coughed. It hurt her throat so badly; she started coughing more. She covered her mouth, gasping for air. Once she released her hand, blood stained her hands.

"Shit." She tried getting the piece of cloth on her night stand, her efforts in vain. She glanced at her hand nervously. She crashed her hand against the night stand and a large bruise formed on her knuckles. She groaned in frustration.

"Sam…?" Adam rushed to her side. He glanced at her hand, blood stained and bruised. "Hey, what happened? Let me clean that."

He got a piece of cloth and gently wiped at her hand. "Thanks, Adam…" Sam whispered tiredly, closing her eyes. Adam sighed and got a bandage to wrap around her bruise.

"You take care of yourself. Sirius will kill you." He grinned slightly. "So will I."

Sam laughed and examined her bruise. "Adam… If I die this year, promise me you'll watch over Lily and Mattie for me. Keep an eye on the Marauders for me too."

"Hey, don't say that," Adam said softly, hugging her gently. "I promise. And I know you'll live, okay? You just can't… study."

"Adam," Sam reassured softly. "I'll be fine… But it's highly possible I'm saying goodbye this year because of this."

"Don't say that."

"Don't lie to yourself, Adam. You know for a fact I'm dying."

* * *

**You guys, here's the long awaited update! I had a bad case of writer's block, and I still hate Biology here, because I started school again… Urgh. I miss you all! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks a LOT to Tiggerbelle, IamSiriusgrl, Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-Megami, imfeelingthis182, dreamergirl86, Angela Caldwell, crazy turtle, LJ4eva, Padfoot in Purple, Steelo, Flame of Desire, KawaiiMegami86, outoftheordinary, nikka (LOL, love ya cousin:D) Lils-X and Amelia. **

**Outoftheordinary, I won't abandon this! It's my prized possession. LOL:D And I'm reading HP6 while I'm at it! Urgh! How dare she call my love "Serious" Black! URGH! XD **

**Much love from**

**Siriuslypadfooted**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mattie darkly sat in the common room, awaiting James's arrival. Her green eyes were shadowed by anger and shock by what she had seen. Remus entered the common room and glanced at the girl he was courting. "Hey, you alright?" he inquired, walking over to her and peering into her dark eyes.

"I'm fine," she said shortly, not meeting his eyes. She stared directly at the portrait hole. Remus gently took her hand, kneeling in front of her. He used his other hand to tip her chin slightly.

"Hey, I know when you're lying. What's going on?" He moved to sit beside her, his arm around her shoulder. Mattie sighed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I saw James kissing Trisha Kramer in the halls," she answered. "They seemed pretty cozy, even if James is dating my best friend." Remus's eyes widened. "Don't act surprised, Rem. I'm gonna kill him."

"But… James really likes Lily."

"Oh sure, that's so true!" Mattie's eyes flew open and she stood up, glaring at Remus darkly. "Of course James likes Lily; she was the one he was snogging in the hallway! Lily's the Trisha Kramer in his life! OF COURSE SHE IS!"

"W-what?" they heard someone stammer. Mattie and Remus whipped their heads around and saw Lily staring at them in horror. Mattie immediately moved over to Lily but she stepped away quickly. "N-no, he wouldn't do that! He likes me, Matt, you know he does!"

"Lily, I…" Mattie trailed off. "I won't deny that I saw them kissing in the hallway. I'm sorry, Lily, but if he denies it ever happened, even let me take Veritaserum and I'd reply with a yes."

"B-but—"

"Lily, I'm your best friend!" she said heatedly. "And you won't believe me because you… you're in love with James Potter?" Mattie's eyes blazed in fury. "Forget it, Lily. If you believe that stupid cheater Potter over someone you've known since first year, whatever."

She whipped around and saw James go into the common room, his lips red and his cheeks flushed. Lily's eyes widened in shock. "Bastard!" Lily shrieked before rushing up to the dormitory. Mattie glared at him before slapping him square across the face.

"What the hell was that for!" James asked angrily, glowering at Mattie. Her eyes bore into his furiously.

"Don't you DARE go near Lily Evans after what you did with Trisha Kramer, Potter. If I hear that you went within a 10 meter radius of her, there will be penalties." She billowed out of the common room, her robes swishing behind her.

"Rem, what's this about?" James asked curiously. Remus just stared at him, in shock and in fury.

"You can answer that question, James." He followed Mattie out the door. James paused before his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Sam examined the bruise on her hand when Sirius entered the Hospital Wing, his book bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Sam," he said softly, walking over to her bed and sitting by it. "You better?"

"I've felt better than this," she answered, glancing sideways at him. "Since when did you visit me daily in the Hospital Wing?"

"Since now." Sirius smirked, making Sam smile and roll her eyes at him. "Well, let me save you from utter and eternal boredom, love. Today we will discuss Goblin Threats."

"Oh god, it's Binns in the Hospital Wing," Sam mocked, dramatically sighing. Sirius raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Anything but Goblin threats, goob, please."

"What's a goob?"

"It means that I like you," Sam said, quoting Denise Holton from "The Rescue." Sirius smiled and kept his History of Magic book. "Save me from my misery. What's been going on?"

"Well, Lily and James are okay. James actually passed his Charms exam," Sirius told with a proud smile. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Mattie and Remus are dating as always, getting mushier though."

"They always were romantics," Sam commented, smiling appreciatively at Sirius. He laughed and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, and here I am, waiting for my damsel in distress to get better." He smiled as she blushed. "You know, why can't you be this nice all the time? You're always mad at me lately."

"Yeah, moment-ruiner," she added with a teasing grin. Sirius rolled his eyes at her before lacing their fingers together. He kissed her hand gently.

"I may be a moment-ruiner, but I can also be a moment make-upper."

* * *

Lily fought back the tears that were trying to get out of her sparkling glossy eyes. She bit her lip in determination as she scanned her Transfiguration book again about Animagi. It was pretty easy, but the details confused her.

"Need assistance?" James crossed his arms. Lily looked up and glared at him before standing up and grabbing her things. "Why are you leaving?"

"I'd rather be in Azkaban just as long as I'm not in the same room as you," she hissed, stuffing her parchment into her bag. James raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought we were friends. I thought we were even more than that," he said softly. Lily stopped, her fists turning into balls. She gripped so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"I thought the same thing, Potter," she spat. "I thought you wouldn't hurt me. Of course, Trisha Kramer was always a better choice for you, wasn't it? I was too slow for you. She's very straightforward, isn't she?"

"Look, Trisha—"

"Just zip it, James, please," Lily interrupted, her voice bitter. "Get out of my life, I don't need you anymore. Leave me, Mattie and Sam alone. You don't need us."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the common room. James looked like he's been slapped in the face. Sirius walked inside the common room. "James, what's up with Lily?" he asked curiously.

"I… I kissed Trisha Kramer." James turned to Sirius, whose mouth was open and formed a large O. "Yes, I know. I'm stupid. No, more of a stupid, moronic hell of an ass."

"An idiotic, stupid, moronic hell of an ass!" Sirius bellowed. "James, why did you do that!"

"I don't know! It just… happened. She kissed me and… I kissed back." James sat down and buried his face in his hands. "I know I'm stupid, Siri."

"Good you know," Sirius snapped. "I don't know what your mother would say to this, James. Didn't she say treat girls with respect?"

"And I'm getting this from you," James retorted.

"Yes, you are! Sam's been teaching me things I've never imagined were real, James. I love her and have loved her since fourth year. You could at least try to think about loving Lily that way."

"I haven't known Lily that long."

"But when you love someone, it seems as if you've known her forever," Sirius said sternly. "Use your head, James, because maybe once you do, Lily's gone into someone else's arms. She won't be the one hurt. You will."

* * *

**Oh god, it's Wise!Sirius… Scary. LOL :D**

**Thanks so much to you reviewers:gives cake to everyone: I love y'all:D **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the best: Outoftheordinary.**

**Guys! I'm so sorry if this chapter sucks! My internet got busted for a long time and my hard drive lost ALL its files! Sorry:(**

Chapter Fourteen

James's conscience racked annoyingly into his brain. It had been a week since Lily had refused to talk to him and he missed her. A lot.

"James, concentrate," Remus said, not looking up from his book. James sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. They were in the common room and as usual, James was being his untimely self.

"I can't," James answered shortly, slamming his History book closed. Remus sighed and closed his book as well. He stared silently at James. "Look, Remus, I can't! For some reason, Lily's stuck in my head! It's never happened before!"

"Maybe, James, it's because you love her." Remus tucked his book into his bag and stood up. He shot James a reassuring smile. "You better study, James. Midterms are coming up soon."

James buried his face in his hands. _That's just it. I can't study because Lily's forever on my mind.

* * *

_

Sam coughed nastily, her lungs gasping for air. Sirius looked up from his History notes and gently took her hand. "Hey, you alright?" he questioned. Sam didn't reply, she was coughing too hard.

"Oh, please move away, Sirius," Madam Pomfrey said frantically, moving to Sam's side. She handed Sam a tissue and Sam started coughing on it before collapsing on the bed. "Oh heavens!"

"Sam!" Sirius yelled frantically, gripping madly on her hand. "Sam!"

They reached frantically for her pulse as a blood-stained tissue fell to the marble white floors of Hogwarts.

* * *

Lily angrily wiped tears that fell into her eyes. It was already midnight and she was dead tired. But she couldn't concentrate on her studies, or on her Prefect duties.

Her mind had been on James Potter all night.

"Damn it, please help me forget," she whispered miserably to herself. She sighed and walked out to the window. It was a shining full moon that night. But amidst the entire serene atmosphere, she hadn't noticed that three figures were peeking out to the Whomping Willow.

"Hey," a voice said softly. Mattie went beside her and wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily smiled weakly and hugged her knees to her chest. "It's already late… Maybe you should sleep."

"No, I'm almost done," Lily said quickly, turning to fix her books. Mattie peered out of the window, her eyebrows furrowed together. Lily finished tucking her books into her bag and turned. "Hey, you alright?"

"There are people out there."

* * *

"James, stop fretting!" Sirius muttered darkly under his breath as they rushed towards the Whomping Willow. James ran a hand through his hair uncertainly as Peter transformed into a rat and poked the hole. The tree froze.

"There's just something nagging at me," James explained. "It's like there's something wrong, that's all."

"Oh, YOU think there's something wrong," Sirius groaned. He transformed into a dog and bounded inside the tree. James turned around and slowly spotted two people running across the field.

"What the…?" he said in bewilderment. He immediately closed the Whomping Willow and ran towards them. He noticed the dark red hair shining brightly in the moonlight. _Lily.

* * *

_

"Sam, you alright?" Adam questioned quietly, peeking into her ward. Sam looked up at met his eyes. She nodded weakly, saying nothing. "You sure?"

"Where's… Sirius?"

"I don't know, love."

Sam sighed and closed her eyes, her hair falling into her face. Adam gently brushed it away and sat beside her on the bed. "I'm tired, Adam… It's going to be soon, you know…"

"Don't talk like that," Adam said delicately, gently taking her hand. "You're gonna last, I know you will…"

Sam smiled weakly and gently squeezed his hand. "It's so weird how all of you don't give up on me…" she whispered softly. Adam smiled, although tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

"I promise I won't," he choked slightly. Sam opened her eyes weakly, tears shining her own. "You can't leave, Sammy… You can't…"

"I might not have a choice, Adam…"

* * *

"Lily, what are you doing here!" James snapped, crossing his arms as he met up with her. Lily glared up at him furiously, her hair moving wildly with the wind.

"What are YOU doing in the grounds at midnight?" she spat back, her eyes shining darkly. "It's against the rules; you're practically breaking fifty by now!"

"It's none of your business what I'm doing after hours," he sneered darkly. He actually saw a bit of fear in her eyes, but anger and fury quickly replaced it.

"Oh, really? Let's ask each other questions, Potter. Who here is the Prefect?" Lily asked darkly. "Who here watches out for everyone? Who here got her heart broken? Who here broke it?"

"Don't bring personal matters into this," he seethed. "Yes, I made a mistake, but that doesn't mean that you can involve those matters into these."

"Damn it, James!" Lily exploded. "What in the blazes of Azkaban are you doing outside! What happened to you! You've turned into such an ass! You know what! Damn it, just forget it! I'm going STRAIGHT to Professor Dumbledore."

James grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't, Lily. Just… don't."

"I'm done talking with you," Lily said through gritted teeth. "Let go of me."

"No."

"Damn it, Potter, just let go of me!" Lily stepped on his foot hard and he flinched, not releasing her arm. "Potter!"

"Promise me you won't get Dumbledore, Lily."

"I can't promise that," Lily hissed. She tried wrenching away from his grasp but to no avail. "Potter, please. It's for the best that you get proper correction for your ill-mindedness."

"I'm not ill-minded," James seethed angrily. "Don't go to Dumbledore, Lily. You can't. This will ruin everything."

Suddenly, the tree opened and a black dog bounded out, immediately transforming into Sirius. "James, where have you been?" he inquired angrily, nursing a slash on his arm. He turned to see Lily and Mattie staring at him in shock.

"But… But you're not on the list of legal Animagi!" Lily said in shock. She turned to Mattie, who had turned pale. "Mattie, don't faint. Please don't."

"N-no, I won't." She looked at James, then at Sirius. "Bloody hell… I think I'm gonna barf."

Sirius glared at James. "Why are they here!" he growled. "Do you know what danger they're getting into!"

"I didn't know they even followed us here!" James shot back lowly. "They might find out about—"

A howl filled the air. Mattie shivered in fear. "It's a werewolf… I hate werewolves."

Sirius and James glanced at each other silently. _Shit._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Get away now, you two," Sirius snarled quickly once they heard the howl once more. Lily defiantly stayed put. "Lily Evans, I'm earnest about this. If we mean leave for your safety, leave."

"But Sirius," Mattie interrupted. Sirius gave her a pointed look, keeping her silent. "Lily, let's just go. I really think he's serious about this."

"You two are going against the rules!" Lily shrieked. "This is uncalled for! Do you think that I will let you off this time when you're just—"

"Lily!" Mattie screamed. Lily whipped around and a werewolf stared back at her with his golden dark eyes. He bared his fangs. James and Sirius glared at each other before transforming quickly and covering them.

"Let's go." Mattie grabbed Lily's wrist and ran far away into the Forbidden Forest. Lily tried looking back, but her hair flew wildly about. "Now THAT was uncalled for, Evans! D'you know how dangerous it is? As you know, you're breaking some rules too!"

"Sorry, Mattie, but my temper got the best of me!" Lily said frantically as they started climbing a tree. Pain seared through her knee. She looked down and examined a cut. "Damn!"

Another shrill howl echoed into the forest. "What's happening to them!" Mattie panicked, trying to peer out of the large leaves. Lily peeked over a branch, ignoring the cut that started bleeding.

James was struggling with the werewolf, trying to lead him to the tree. Sirius wasn't doing too good; he had gotten scratches all over. Lily and Mattie watched anxiously as they pushed the werewolf into the tree. Once it did, James and Sirius transformed, collapsing tiredly on the floor.

"Oh god," Lily said, jumping off the tree and rushing towards James's side. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "Why weren't you careful! God, stupid Potter…" She tried not to cry. "James, wake up, c'mon…"

"Knew you cared," he whispered faintly, trying to smile weakly. Lily looked at him, tears shimmering in her emerald green eyes. "Can you not cry, Lily? It's gonna make me cry too…"

"Can you NEVER do that again! You're going to give me a heart attack!" she whispered angrily. "The next time you'll do that I'll—"

"Well, well, what have we here?"

The caretaker Filch smirked evilly as Lily, Mattie, James and Sirius looked up helplessly at his dark black eyes.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes tiredly, her lungs getting too tired. She started coughing, her whole body shaking. Adam woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, you okay?" he asked groggily. Sam couldn't answer, she was coughing harder.

"Oh, dear!" Madam Pomfrey heard the coughs and rushed over to Sam's side. Blood started staining the crisp white sheets and Sam continued coughing. "Samantha, darling, you've got to stop! It will get worse, until—"

"Madam… Thank Sirius for my fairy-tale ending…" With that, Sam just stopped coughing. Her face was pale as her eyes slowly closed, drawing in her last breath. Her hand went limp in Adam's. His eyes grew wide.

"No. Madam Pomfrey!" he said, tears dropping down his cheeks. Madam Pomfrey sighed and slowly looked at Sam's peaceful face. A smile slowly graced her pale lips. "She can't!"

"She did, Adam… She just did."

* * *

"Out of bounds at night, Ms. Evans!" Professor McGonagall screamed. "An outrage! I expected it from Potter and Black, knowing them, but YOU, of all people!"

"I was checking to see why they were out of bounds, Professor!" Lily argued, her head blazing with fury. "It isn't my fault that I went out of bounds, but—"

"No buts, Ms. Evans!"

"Professor," James said softly. Professor McGonagall turned her dark beady gaze at him.

"Mr. Potter, you're supposed to be in the Hospital Wing! With cuts like that, why are you even here!"

"Minerva!" Madam Pomfrey burst into the room. Tears filled her sad eyes. "Minerva! Go to the Hospital Wing, please… There's an emergency. Adam Claremont's waiting for you. I tried calling Albus."

"What's going on, Madam Pomfrey?" Lily questioned, diverting her gaze to the trying-to-be-calm nurse. Madam Pomfrey's eyes once more filled with tears.

"It's Samantha Livingston. She's… She's gone."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. He limped up to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey, she can't! She… She hasn't!" Tears threatened to fall. "No, she can't be! I love her; it has to be strong enough!"

"I'm afraid not. She's in the Hospital Wing. No pulse whatsoever—"

Sirius didn't even wait for another word. He rushed out of the room, in desperate attempt to get to the Hospital Wing. James stood stiffly, not saying a word. Lily's mouth was covered with her hand, her green eyes glistening in the moonlight. Mattie stared blankly into space, her hands clenched into fists.

* * *

Sirius immediately entered the ward and spotted Adam crying by Sam's bedside. Sirius rushed to Sam's side and saw her frail body. Her eyelashes gently rested against her pale skin. Her hands lay limp on the sheets, as if tenderly grazing the feel of it.

"No," he whispered, clutching her hand tightly. "Sammy, love, come on, I'm here. It isn't funny anymore. Please wake up… Please…"

Sirius sat by the bedside, sobbing. "You can't leave me! You didn't even… We didn't even get to go out! Sam, please, I… I goddamn well love you! Please!" he cried, kissing her lifeless hand. "Sam…"

Lily rushed in soon after. She gasped at the sight of her once best friend. Sam looked so delicate… She had never looked so beautiful then. "Sam!" she screamed, collapsing to the floor and crying. Mattie had come in and she hugged Lily tightly, tears slowly coursing down her face.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall slowly entered. McGonagall's eyes slowly glistened as she saw her students crying in front of her dead apprentice. Dumbledore's eyes slowly recognized Sam's lifeless body and he couldn't help but weep as well.

Madam Pomfrey softly patted Sirius's shoulder. "She thanks you… For her fairy-tale ending…" she said quietly. James watched everything from the door. His heart wrenched. They all knew she was here. They all knew she was dying. Nobody told him.

James couldn't help it. He rushed to her side and took her in his arms. "Sam, I'm so sorry! I never knew… Why didn't you goddamn tell me! Sam, don't! Little sister, please!" he wailed, hugging her tightly. Sirius held tightly to his shoulder.

"You can't die on me… Sam, you… you can't."

* * *

**Oh god, I was tearing when I wrote this… WAAH! Thanks to KawaiiMegami86, magicgirl45852, Steelo, and of course Outoftheordinary. :) Thanks guys! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Sam can't be dead," James said for the umpteenth time that evening. They were in the common room and it was already 3 am. Sirius stared blankly at the fire, saying nothing. Lily looked out the window, her arms crossed. Mattie sat on the floor, clenching her grip around the carpet.

None of them could sleep.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" James whispered, not meeting their eyes. He paced back and forth in front of the fire. "Which one if you didn't even know! Damn it! I wish I knew…"

"What, and look at her between every period to check up on her? Give her more attention? You'd act differently around her because she's dying. It's because you PITIED her," Lily shot back spitefully. "And Sam wouldn't want that."

"So why'd she let Sirius do it then?" James demanded.

"Because even if she told me to stop because I pitied her, I'd still continue because I love her," Sirius said softly, gripping on the armchair. They all kept quiet for a moment.

"Nobody told me she was dying either," Mattie spoke up. They all glanced at her before getting lost again in their own worlds.

While everyone else was sleeping, a group of teenagers were mourning over the loss of someone very important to them… Someone even more than important.

* * *

Lily didn't sleep the whole night. She kept switching places in the common room, moving from the windowsill to the couch to the armchair to the tables and finally to the carpet. Every now and then tears would slide down her cheeks miserably.

"Lily…" James's voice echoed in the common room. "Get some sleep."

"Shut up, Potter, I can't."

"Yes, you can." James went downstairs and sat beside Lily. She was staring at the fire, tears burning her eyes and coursing down her pale skin. "Oh, Lily…"

He pulled her close and Lily didn't pull away. She burst into sobs, crying onto James's shoulder. "She's dead, James…" she wailed. "She can't leave. I need her… I need one of my best friends more than anything…"

Soon, James felt tears slide down his own face. He cupped her face in his hands and tilted it up gently. Emerald green met hazel brown. "She didn't exactly leave yet… Perhaps her spirit is still here… And she's always gonna be with us, Lil. Don't forget that…"

"I just need someone aside from Mattie… She's a great friend and all… But what if she's with Remus and I need someone? I don't wanna pull her out," Lily said, starting to babble all these different things. James's lips curved into a half-smile before wiping her tears away.

"You have me," he cut off before placing a hand at the back of her neck and kissing her.

* * *

It was a gloomy, blustery day at Hogwarts when Sam was being buried. A large crowd consumed the grounds like ants on an anthill when Dumbledore stood up and watched everyone with weary eyes. "It is to my displeasure to stand here right now."

A mumble of affirmatives went through the crowd. Professor McGonagall approached Dumbledore sadly. "Samantha Livingston was a good student and a good apprentice," she said, trying not to cry. "We all loved her dearly."

"Burial speeches, please," Dumbledore choked out. The crowd split apart to find a group of students: Adam, Sirius, Remus—who was trying hard to recover, Lily, Mattie and James. They all looked glum and Sirius and Lily looked as if they hadn't slept in days. They hadn't.

"I want three burial speeches, please."

The group glanced at each other through glossy eyes. Lily slightly met Dumbledore's eyes. "Sir, we'd rather not state our burial speeches for Sam in public."

Taken aback, Dumbledore and McGonagall stared at the group in front of them. They were staring up at those two superiorities. James gripped gently on Lily's hand. This time she didn't pull away.

"Alright then." Dumbledore curtly nodded. "Well, we might as well end this ceremony."

Once they all had left, the group stayed behind and looked down at the coffin where Sam lay. Lily gripped on James' hand harder. "So…" Mattie started uncomfortably. Remus wrapped an arm around Mattie's shoulder, partly for support.

"Well, do you all have your speeches?" Adam muttered softly, slowly taking out an envelope from his robe pocket. Mattie and Remus took out their burial speeches from their pockets.

"Adam… You first," James said quietly, tilting his head towards the burial spot. Adam nodded and out of his robe sleeve protruded a white rose. A half-smile formed on his lips before he placed the burial speech in. The white rose fell gracefully to the ground.

Mattie and Remus walked slowly and dropped their burial speeches. Mattie held a blue rose and Remus held a yellow one. They dropped it carefully on the ground before following Adam.

James helped Lily walk to the coffin. He saw her bite her lip gently. "Hey, it's gonna be okay," he whispered gently. Lily gulped and nodded slowly. They placed their burial speeches and Lily held the pink rose for them both.

"Bye, Sam…" she said solemnly before letting the rose flutter down with the other roses. James held her in his arms before tears coursed down his face. They followed Mattie and Remus, giving Sirius some time with Sam.

Sirius walked up to the coffin and bit his lip nervously. "Sam… I know we still haven't gone out or whatever… It's plainly stupid… I love you, though." He chuckled lightly. "And… Well, you know that you'll always be one of my best friends… I'm sorry about Peter… I guess it's just… erm, you know… I felt bad or something…"

"Yeah, I bet," a voice said, chuckling lightly back. Sirius looked up in shock and saw a transparent figure or a hologram stand in front of him. _Sam_.

"Sam…" he whispered.

"Yeah, actually, it's me. It actually feels good to be dead," Sam said with a cheeky smile. Tears started forming on Sirius' face as he stood up, staring into the eyes of his love. "Oh, Siri… Y'know I love you too."

Sirius laughed, trying to wipe the tears away. "God, Sam… I wish you weren't dead."

"If I wasn't, I'd still be suffering," Sam reminded him. "I'm not going to be completely gone… And I'm still gonna wait for you when you're gone too… Of course, you'd look older. WAY older."

They laughed and Sam winked at him. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too." Sam started shimmering. "I have to go, Sirius… And here's a clue… Check underneath a loose cobblestone in the Astronomy Tower."

"Sam!"

"Bye, Sirius…" And with that, she was gone.

And for some reason, Sirius didn't feel too bad.

* * *

**Argh, bad chapter! Anyway, please don't expect updates so soon… I keep getting mind block… Sorry! Thanks to all the reviewers! Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
